<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Is The Blood? by DoreyG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997538">Where Is The Blood?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG'>DoreyG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood As Lube, Enemies to Absolutely Viciously Violently Brutally Rough Lovers, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long night, and with Reid sitting politely by his bed it looked like it wouldn’t be over for some time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Is The Blood?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts">StormySocks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night, and with Reid sitting politely by his bed it looked like it wouldn’t be over for some time. He shooed the few lingering guards out of his door with some polite words and firm reassurances that he’d be absolutely fine, and once he was sure they were gone threw both the locks so his bedroom was as secure as it was ever going to be.</p><p>This was insane, utterly cracked. If he had any sense in his head at all, which he liked to think he did even after all the knocks he’d received over the years, he’d tell Reid to get out of his room right now and put an end to this strange energy between them for once and for all. But it really had been a long night, and a long few months before it, and he was just tired enough that denial no longer seemed quite so appealing.</p><p>He turned, in one brutal movement, and found that Reid was already standing up from his seat and staring at him with a strange intensity. They watched each other for a long moment, the tension stretching out between them like a thread, and then he made a rough noise and strode across the room. Reid met him halfway, and their lips met as easily and brutally as that.</p><p>He had been dreaming of this for months, ever since Reid had walked into Swansea’s office and their eyes had met across the room. He was so mad with pent up desire, so <i>angry</i> that Reid had made him feel like this after so very long being protectively numb, that he didn’t bother being gentle. Their kiss soon grew brutal, all tongues and teeth and clutching hands until his lip was split and his entire body ached under the imprint of Reid’s fingertips.</p><p>He drew back with another feral sounding snarl, and tore at Reid’s fine coat. Once that was off it was the easiest thing in the world to progress to his equally fine clothes underneath, to tear at them and tear at them until they were falling off Reid’s body in rags. Reid, always more refined than him for all that he was a ravening beast, seemed confused by this ardour for a long few seconds but soon caught up with the programme. Before he knew it his clothes were being torn off too. Until they were both naked in the middle of the room, staring at each other with heaving chests and already hard cocks.</p><p>There was only a moment of staring, though. The second he was fully naked, his last shoe kicked off to god knows where, Reid yanked him back in with a brutal speed. Before he knew it he was being swept off his feet, carried to the bed like he weighed nothing at all. His back hit the sheets and he could only gasp, too stunned by the sudden movement - and the way that Reid was obviously looking around for lube - to even glare.</p><p>“No time,” he managed eventually, he always had been a quick study, and propped himself up on his elbows. It felt unspeakably strange to offer this, to tilt his head back so his pulse point was there for the taking, but he supposed this was the kind of night for strange and brutal things. “Use me.”</p><p>Reid hesitated, and for a long second he thought the man was about to question him regarding his sanity, but was far too hungry to properly protest. The man dropped down to his knees in one smooth movement, somehow managing to make even that look like the movement of a predator, and leant in to press his mouth against his neck. He felt the soft scratch of a beard, and then the far harsher scratch of fangs. He should’ve been terrified, he knew that full well, but he wasn’t. Instead all he could do was gasp, cling to Reid like a dying sailor would cling to a lifeboat.</p><p>Reid didn’t drain him dry, although in that moment he thought he wouldn’t have put up too much of a fight. The man allowed himself one swallow, one sharp jerk of his throat, and then drew back with his mouth full of blood. Before he knew it he was being spun over onto his front, fisting his hands in rough sheets as Reid spread his legs and spat his own blood onto his hole.</p><p>It was utterly obscene, the filthiest thing that he’d ever had done to him, and he was harder than he’d ever been in a bed before. He couldn’t hold back a moan as Reid briefly pressed his fingers against his hole, pressing his own slick blood a little deeper, and then withdrew to line the head of his cock up.</p><p>Reid slid inside him in one brutal movement, and it was agony and ecstasy all at once. He gritted his teeth, and forced himself to relax just enough so that Reid could easily slide in to the hilt. He got the impression that the man would’ve probably lingered a little, would’ve probably gone to some effort to make him feel special, but he wasn’t at all in the mood for such tender treatment. He shoved himself back on Reid’s cock, kept rocking his hips stubbornly until the bastard got the hint and started to fuck into him with the same rhythm.</p><p>Neither of them were in the mood to wait around. He didn’t know about Reid, <i>he</i> wasn’t the one capable of reading minds, but he had been gagging for this since the day that they’d first met. Before long they were fucking so hard that the bed was creaking underneath them, thudding against the wall on every third thrust in a way that he desperately hoped wouldn’t send the people under his command running. It felt incredible, his arousal a burning hot thing that took on a life of its own. Sex had never been like this before, <i>nothing</i> had ever been like this before.</p><p>He usually took pride in his ability to last, in the fact that he had so much more stamina than the average human being, but it didn’t take long for him to start falling apart. Soon his entire world narrowed down to the feeling of Reid’s cock moving within him, the warmth of Reid’s big body covering him, the sound of Reid’s groans echoing through the air. He probably should’ve hated it, should’ve definitely hated the myriad bruises that Reid was pressing into his tender skin with seemingly every movement, but he <i>didn’t</i>. He felt unleashed, like a mask had been ripped off his face and left him blinking desperately in a brand new light.</p><p>It took only a few moments more, took only Reid leaning forward to mouth desperately at the still bloody bite on his neck, and then he was tumbling right over the edge with a desperate cry. He came all over his bed, a flood of come like he hadn’t been touched in a decade, and the only thing that stopped him from feeling embarrassed about it was that Reid came in his arse only a few seconds later. Maybe they were both undone by this thing between them, maybe that didn’t have to be entirely a bad thing.</p><p>They collapsed to the bed in the aftermath in a tangled puddle of limbs, the both of them panting desperately. It took a long moment for Reid to stir from his prone position slumped over his back, an even longer moment for Reid to draw back with a desperate grunt - his cock sliding out in one mildly painful movement - and flop down at his side with a low grumble.</p><p>“Geoffrey,” Reid said eventually. And, gentleman that he was, waited for him to lift his bleary head and glance over before he continued. “Is this what counts as absolutely fine, now?”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Reid,” he said without thinking. And, as Reid winced at the casual blasphemy, started helplessly laughing with his body covered in bruises and blood still dripping steadily down his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>